particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Whig party
The Whig Party, Estabished 2408 were originally very similar in ideology to the Beluzian Liberal Party. More recently the party has swung to the right, bringing them into line with the PPP and NCP, two of the most honerable parties in Parliament. In their first election the Whigs managed to secure 65 seats. In the second they gained 11 seats, but in the 2412 they lost 6 seats. They are looking forward to the next election, where they hope to gain seats from the Tax and Spend Party. The Whig Party has in recent years found some solid political common ground with the People's Populist Party and the Beluzian Liberal Party. The Whigs have had a presence in the Coalition Cabinets of the last decade, and hope to continue this for years to come. Despite a recent decline in the success of the older parties, the Whigs still have a strong alliance with the PPP and Liberals. The newer parties have created a gaping hole in the politics of Beluzia, neither the left nor the right can agree on a cabinet, despite the attempts of more moderate parties like the Whigs and Liberals to come to an agreement. After the Liberal Party dissolved, the Whigs took on many of the leading Liberals to form The Liberal Whig Party. The alliance broke down after a disagreement on leadership in late 2425. In March 2426 the Whig Party HQ was attacked by terrorists, and as a result they moved to Ripley Castle on the outskirts of the capital http://www.igougo.com/photos/journal_photos/viandan_castle.jpg The attackers were confirmed as the millitant wing of the RRP. The Whigs greatly resented the fact that they were targeted, even though the PPP and CUP were also attacked. The resentment drove a stake in any chance of an agreement between the RRP and Whigs. The elections of 2433 and 2434 saw a huge dip in the support for the Whigs. The Whigs remain resiliant, and are as determined as ever to make a difference to the poltics of their country. The resignation of Sir Rober Walpole has shocked many of the older Whigs, but many of the younger Whigs believe that the time is right for change, the work of Sir Robert will always be appreciated and remembered. He is said to be leaving his successor Lucious Malvero the Ripley Castle estate as the perminant base for the Whigs. Sir Robert is said to be retiring from politics due to his remarkable age. At 102 he has served the people of Beluzia tirelessly for decades. He formed the Whig Party after he and several of his supporters rose from the ashes of several dead parties. We can expect a considerable change in policy with the arrival of the new leader. Who knows what direction the feared Lucious Malvero will lead his party. The election of 2444 saw an all time low result for the Whigs, but Whig MPs were too intimidated by Lord Malvero to even contemplate calling for resignation. Captain Hector Barbossa, Minister for Foreign Affairs, Grand Emperor Zogs Government. One of the heroes of the Malvero Whigs who walked into the spotlight in a coalition between the PPP and Liberals. He has remained Foreign Minister ever since and despite critism from opposition parties, he is a much respected MP. In his free time he likes to sail his ship the Flying Beluzian, to the uneasiness of many merchant ships and foreign vessels who are easy prey for the captains 300 cannons. It is widely renowned as one of the deadliest vessels in the northern seas. Of course a percentage of the plunder is given to the Grand Emperor in tribute. Capation Barbossa has ambitions of having a fleet of ships at his command, "Admiral Barbossa" has a nice ring to it! When Lord Malvero was assassinated in June 2458 Captain Barbossa assumed full control over the Whigs. He had always been a more popular figure in the party, and Lord Malvero had failed to lead his party to victory dispite an extensive leadership programme. As party leader the Captain would like to ensure that tradition maintains in its rightful place at the heart of Beluzian politics. In the 2460s the Whigs began to rise in strength, and have managed to maintain a strong presence into the 2470s. Some favourite mottos: "A stand can be made against invasion by an army; no stand can be made against invasion by an idea." "Whatever you can do, or dream you can, begin it. Boldness has genius, power, magic in it." "Lord, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; the courage to change the things I can; and the wisdom to hide the bodies of the people I had to kill because they pissed me off." "I try to keep an open mind, but not so open my brains fall out." "Every time that I think I'm wrong, I realize that I was mistaken" "If you can keep your head when all around are losing theirs, you're probably the executioner." "In a dictatorship, people suffer without complaining. In a democracy, people complain without suffering." "Mob rule isn't any prettier merely beacuse the mob calls iself a government." "A liberal is a man too broadminded to take his own side in a quarrel." "With an ounce of pain, I wield a ton of rage" "It is the season of fear in the nation of terror." The Whigs preferred cabinet position is Foreign Affairs. Category:Political parties in Beluzia